Super Mario: The Chaos in Mushroom Kingdom
Super Mario: The Chaos in Mushroom Kingdom is a fanfiction story, collaborating New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe and Super Mario Odyssey. The crossover was released on 1st February 2019. Characters Debuted in Prologue * Dragon Tribes * Great Realms King * Great Realms guardians: ** Magnus ** Titan ** Astor ** Red ** Silver ** Zetsu * Ragnar * Mario * Luigi * Mona * Goombario * Goombas * Kooper * Bombette * Goomama * Gooma * Goompapa * Goompa * Goombella * Parakarry * Cappy * Helmer * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Toad Brigade: ** Captain Toad ** Blue Toad ** Yellow Toad ** Banktoad ** Mailtoad ** Toadette Debuted in Chapter 1 Chapters * Prologue - Mario and Luigi were invited into a party in Goombario's house. Everyone happily celebrates in the party. * Chapter 1: The Party Continues! - Goombario's party continues and everyone goes home. Except of Mario and Luigi, who had a snack with Goombario and Gooma. * Chapter 2: Unlucky Rivals - Bowser is arguing with Draco Koopa, who is the worst rival in the universe. However, the talk is heard by Mario, Luigi, Cappy, Helmer and their Dragon. * Chapter 3: Draco Summons the Dragon - Draco Koopa is not happy about the party. He summons his Dragon. Can Mario, Luigi, Cappy, Helmer and their Dragon beat Draco's Dragon? * Chapter 4: The Sacred Bells - Mario sees the seven Sacred Bells, which make wishes for a person. All of them except of one are under the control of Bowser and Draco. * Chapter 5: Safety - Peach's Castle is partially broken by Bowser, while the Mushroom Watchtower is under safety. There, Mario and Luigi have to attack Bowser and earn the 2nd Sacred Bell. * Chapter 6: Draco Duel - Mario duels with Draco Koopa, when Luigi is having lunch with Princess Peach. Mario won the duel and earned the 3rd Sacred Bell and the 4th Sacred Bell. * Chapter 7: Training - Bowser spilled the 5th Sacred Bell so Luigi can grab it. Then, they go to Goomba Village to have some training before they fly to the Cascade Kingdom. * Chapter 8: Darkness Rising at Fossil Falls - When Mario and Luigi are in Cascade Kingdom, Bowser awaits for them. There is a "Final Challenge" so Mario and Luigi have to gather the army. * Chapter 9: The Dragon Soldier - Mario and Luigi continue gathering their army in order to get the last Sacred Bells. They meet with the lost Thunder Dragon and the dragon joins the army. * Chapter 10-11: Battle at the Cascade Kingdom - The final battle begins and Mario, with Luigi and other army members, have to defeat Bowser and get the last Sacred Bells. * Epilogue: Farewell - Mario, with all Sacred Bells, now makes a wish to make Mushroom Kingdom a new place. The wish appears as a small twinkle, that makes the Mushroom Kingdom a new place. Production A creation of a Super Mario fanfiction story is in the creator's mind. So, in 2019, the creation was transformed into a page in Super Mario Fanon Wiki. Also, The Random Block has a plan - make a trilogy about Mario's adventures. Thus, the sequel, Super Mario: World of Darkness, will be released in 2019, and WoD's sequel, Super Mario: Dimension Change, will be announced in Super Mario Fanon Announcement Week 2019. These games created the "Super Mario Trilogy". The Random Block works at the another trilogy...